


Muttertag

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mother's Day, Pre-Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Als Thiel, zwei Mülltüten in der Hand, der Wohnungstür einen Tritt versetzte und sich umdrehte, stieß er fast mit Boerne zusammen.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/33800.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muttertag

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Nicht besonders originell und so, aber – ich habe tatsächlich die (Beschränkung auf die) 100 Wörter geschafft. Trotzdem sind Drabbles nicht mein Genre …  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 13.5.2012

***

Als Thiel, zwei Mülltüten in der Hand, der Wohnungstür einen Tritt versetzte und sich umdrehte, stieß er fast mit Boerne zusammen.

"Für mich?"

"Wie bitte?" Boerne sah ihn über die Blumen hinweg irritiert an.

"Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" Er offensichtlich nicht. Und wieso fühlte er sich eigentlich plötzlich so merkwürdig deprimiert?

"Meine Mutter, Thiel. Es ist Muttertag."

"Ah."

"Mögen Sie Blumen?"

"Jetzt werden Sie nicht albern." Sie waren beide die Treppe hinuntergegangen und er bog ab Richtung Mülltonnen. "Schönen Muttertag."

Thiel war gerade wieder in seiner Wohnung, als es klingelte.

"Hier."

Boerne hielt eine einzelne Rose in der Hand.

***


End file.
